Push Present
by esther247
Summary: Seven months after the birth of their twins, Wyette and John Grayson, Zatanna and Dick put one day aside every month to reconnect even amidst their busy schedules. ***A bit thick on the sexy side.


Dick yawned and stretched one more time as he got ready to leave the apartment. He walked over to the door and grabbed his keys off the hook, just as he was about to grab the doorknob his eye caught a glimpse of the mug at the corner of the table.

It was his 'to go' coffee mug, one that had been void of coffee for longer than he cared to remember. Even with her powers restored from carrying and birthing the twins, Zatanna was exhausted. She was a doting mother, though she was constantly terrified of not doing enough. If she wasn't catering to the twins' every need in the present moment, then she was taking care of the next predicted need in advance while still managing to keep up the lavish Grayson penthouse apartment and everything that went on inside of it….like coffee.

Dick sighed and rubbed his temple with his fingers as he thought about how many times he and Zatanna had talked about getting outside help, nannies, butlers, maids but she wouldn't hear of it. Zatanna Zatara, emphasis on Zatara -or maybe he emphasized it because it secretly frustrated him because they weren't married but casually living in sin and raising two beautiful children he would give his life for because she refused to marry- didn't believe in having people look after their kids when they were both alive, well, and coherent. Especially since "civilians do it all the time and we're freaking superhero's". He chuckled reluctantly at that, she did have a point.

He just wished that in spite of her point, he could do more than see her during sparse hours in the day. He could count on one hand the number of hours he and Zatanna actually spent time together during the day doing something other than tending to the twins and then collapsing from exhaustion at night. It was like he was working three jobs; being a dad, being a cop, and being a semi-retired superhero. Jobs, that he loved but there were other jobs he loved too….jobs that included his stunning fiancé and the mother of his children hanging out and talking about something other than the twins and impending exhaustion, jobs that he hadn't done in some time…. jobs she hadn't done in some time (he thought a bit erotically).

He pushed the rapidly coming vivid images from his mind and failed miserably. He groaned as his lower extremities began to burn with an all too familiar urge. He couldn't even remember the last time he and Zatanna….

 _I need this coffee._ Dick thought suddenly, focusing his wandering mind. He grabbed the coffee mug off the table and walked over to the sink, just as he reached into the cabinet to grab a K-cup he noticed a man with a flower cart outside the window. He looked at the calendar on the fridge and smirked, it was the 28th of the month which meant the twins were officially another month older, and Dick made it a point that on the 28th day of every month he would give Zatanna a push present. At least this month's gift would be simple.

 **Zatanna POV**

Zatanna pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the nursery where one of the twins, John was up and crying. She scooped him up into her arms quickly and lithely spun out of the room before Wyette could wake up. One crying baby and a severe lack of caffeine she could handle, add another crying baby to the mix? Well even superman was vulnerable to kryptonite.

She walked into the kitchen as she gently bounced the baby boy just above her ever swollen chest. She grabbed a warm bottle of breastmilk from the custom designed fridge and fed him, she laughed and coo'ed at the baby while he drank the milk almost blissfully. The bottle was done before he was but his tiny blue eyes fluttered closed anyway and Zatanna sighed. She put him in the small baby pen between the living room and the kitchen, wondering how long it would be before Wyette (their daughter) joined him.

She leaned against the pillar between the two rooms and watched engrossed as John fell deeper and deeper asleep while she fell deeper and deeper in love with him. It happened every single day since they were born, she'd wake up and find some inexplicable reason to love them more than she had the second before and it consumed her wholly. She idly thought about how terrified she was when Dick had to go back to work and left her alone with the twins, she didn't remember her own mother and her father was stolen from her so perhaps it wasn't her place to have a family. At least that's what she had thought but now staring at the ivory faced, raven haired angel that was her son…she couldn't help but think a family was all she ever needed in life.

Zatanna walked back over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the empty bottle to place it in the sink. A single white rose stood inside of Dick's to go coffee mug and a small sticky note was placed on the mug.

 **Z. When I first saw you, I fell in love and you smiled because you knew. Do you still know? Happy 28** **th** **.**

Tears pricked her eyes and she laughed; bringing the rose to her lips. It had been months -felt like years- since she and Dick were able to do anything together, well anything alone and undisturbed. Even their conversations didn't feel like theirs anymore, they talked about the twins, about work…but that was just in passing. Between feeding, bathing, soothing, and ogling the twins, not to mention Dick working passive duty with the league before going into full retirement and the Bludhaven police force it seemed like their lives didn't belong to them. Even their love life was so unlike theirs.

 _ **But today is the 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **and anything could happen on the 28**_ _ **th**_ she thought as she bit her lower lip.

Just then Wyette's cries rang through the house; Zatanna sprinted to the nursery.

When Dick got home the house was quiet and he hung up his jacket.

 _Wait_ he thought, _the house is quiet?_

Usually when he got home Zatanna would be caught between making dinner and feeding the twins. Even if that weren't the case, he would at least hear the washing machine or the water running somewhere.

"Zee?" he called out as he walked toward the nursery, occasionally he would find them all asleep in there but when he peered inside, the twins were fast asleep in their cribs. He walked over to where they slept and watched as their small chests went up and down.

A gentle rush of air blew past him and a soft pair of lips met his shoulder blade. "They're perfect." She said with a smile in her voice.

Dick turned around and wound his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead, "It must be hereditary."

She grabbed his hands and led him outside of the nursery before pulling the door closed softly behind them. Dick looked at her suspiciously, "I don't think that door has been closed…..ever." he said placing emphasis on the word ever.

"There's a first time for everything," she smiled, "and they're getting older so we've got to start giving them some independence." She joked.

Dick spun her under his arm and pulled her body against his. "You'd think at seven months old, they'd get their own place already or something." He joked in a low tone.

Catching onto his mood, Zatanna fisted her hands into his uniform. "I know, they're so needy." She said.

Dick slipped his hands into her robe and ran his fingers down her spine slowly. He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head for a second. He bought his lips to her lower jawline just under her ear.

"They're not the only ones." he admitted.

"I know, sorry it's just" she said suddenly. "everything has just been so hectic lately, we haven't had any time to ourselves and -"

He kissed her cutting off her sentence and although he didn't mean for it to go anywhere, he found his lips lingering on hers for longer than a moment.

Heat ran up her spine and right back down to the tip of her toes, she pulled him down to her level and gasped in a wild breath, her hands flew to either side of his face, securing him there. Dick spun them around so that he could pin her body beneath his against the wall and lift her up slowly with the hands that now rested on her hips.

She pulled away to catch a breath and he ran his tongue down her neck, she laughed breathlessly. "Wait Dick wait."

"Are you sure you want to, because it's been a really long time." he muttered almost pleadingly against her jaw as his hand snuck beneath her robe and into her panties. She gasped and gripped his broad shoulders for support as he plowed his thick muscular fingers into her sex.

It had been so long since they'd even had a moment, she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Wait, wait," she cried out a little more desperately. A guttural sound ripped through her as he fisted her sex now, she could feel her toes which were still above the ground curl and go numb with sensation.

"No," he said darkly as he continued fisting her harder and harder. Before she could even make sense of how it happened, they were sinking onto the ground, her robe had slid off her shoulders and pooled around her waist, exposing her pale swollen breasts engorged with milk.

Before she could come to her senses and protest he took one her breasts in his mouth and began sucking. Zatanna let out a high pitched moan just before she started panting and her muscles began tensing around his fist. Dick chuckled darkly at the look of surrender, desperation, and pleasure that now bathed her face. He was far from done, he moved his mouth to her ear. "C'mon Zee, give me a hand," he whispered as he flexed his hand inside of her.

"Sehtolc ffo" she commanded weakly while writhing in pleasure.

Dick's clothes suddenly disappeared all except for his tie and at that he had to smirk. Zatanna's back was to the floor now and just as her body was preparing to release itself Dick forced his rigid member into her. She cried out in pure ecstasy and Dick pulled in a ragged breath of his own. He couldn't believe how long it had been.

She was wet, her muscles already pulsing around him from the stimulation earlier, he slowly -torturously slow- entered the deepest part of her and then began to slowly but forcefully fuck her. Zatanna started to cry out before Dick threw his hand over her mouth.

"Nuh-uh, quiet" he panted. "Can't wake the twins." He reminded her.

He was on top of her now and placed his lips over hers, her gasps and moans making it easier for his tongue to occupy her mouth. He let her finish three times before releasing his own hot seedy organism into her.

They laid on the floor trying to catch their breath when Zatanna spoke, "God, I love you," she said just loud enough for him to hear as if she were afraid someone else might hear.

"I know." Dick smiled. "I think I love me too."

Zatanna laughed, the sound was weightless, crushing, liberating, and all consuming. "I've really missed that sound." Dick breathed.

Zatanna laughed again. "I got you something." She said between breaths.

Dick looked at her appraisingly. "Oh?" he said innocently, as he pulled her body off the wooden floor boards and unto his own. Her face still flushed, her full lips pulled into a silly yet blinding smile, and her wavy dark hair sat untamed on her head framing her face and sheathing her shoulders. Her fingers traced over the tattoos on his chest right above his heart, that read **J &WG Est. 2/28**. It was the first push present he'd gotten her for giving birth to the twins and she adored it.

"Yeah," she responded absentmindedly, tracing and retracing the tattoo. They didn't speak for a moment, simply enjoying the others quiet company and physical touch. She kissed the tattoo and pushed herself off of his chest standing before him in all of her naked glory. Dick let his eyes sweep over her body once, twice, and a third time. She laughed again and extended her hand, "Common Dick, you've seen it all before." She said as he took her hand but pulled himself up.

Their fingers intertwined as they walked down the hallway, "I almost forgot what you looked like," he joked.

She threw him a disbelieving smirk and he chuckled at the expression. "No worries, after tonight you'll never forget again." She promised.

Dick took a seat at the kitchen isle and looked at her incredulously, "What? No sassy quips? I get sex just like that? Oh wow, Zee this is already one of the best gifts you've ever given me." Zatanna looked at him skeptically and he started backtracking.

"Only because we've had so little time to ourselves lately." he corrected. "I love your sassy quips." He added.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Well _**I**_ love you. I really couldn't tell you why though." She joked. Dick smiled brilliantly and wound his arms around her waist.

Zatanna's words stopped cold as she looked into his eyes, and tears pricked her own. Dick's smile slid off his face, "Zee?"

Zatanna hung her head in tears. "Zee, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

She shook her head at his misunderstanding, "I love you," she said through her tears.

Dick laughed a little, "I love you too Zee," he said pulling her into a hug and rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Don't cry, it's okay."

She pulled away to look him in the eyes, "I love you so much Richard John Grayson, and I am so proud to yours and the mother of your children." She sobbed. "It's the best thing I've ever been and the only other thing I can't wait to be in my life is your wife because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Zee," he said, bring their foreheads together. "Zee," he said again a little louder before finally kissing her softly a number of times.

She fanned her flushed face and tried to wipe away her tears. "I'm okay, I'm sorry. It's just it caught me off guard, you know? I just love you so much and I know we joke around a lot but -"

Dick interrupted her with another kiss. "Zatanna Zatara, I love you. I've loved you-"

"Zatanna Grayson." She said cutting him off.

"What?" he said.

Zatanna took a deep breath and backed away from him. She turned around and pulled a document out from a drawer. She put the paper in his hand and watched understanding dawn his face like the new morn.

"It's Zatanna Grayson now, the paperwork took a little time. Almost seven months but it's official I'm a Grayson now. Everything but my stage name has made the switch. It's my push present to you." She said softly, watching him take in the news.

He sat there unmoving, reading and rereading the document. "I know it isn't the same thing as marriage but-"

"I love it." He said. "It is hands down the fourth best gift you've ever given me."

Zatanna laughed through her drying tears. "I'm glad it made the top four."

He encircled her into his arms again and pulled her closer to him. "I'm serious Zee, you've given me your hand, our beautiful kids, and now your name."

"That's three boy wonder," she said as her fingers playing amidst his ebony mane.

"Yeah I know, the first thing you gave me was your smile." He said cocking his head towards the mug still holding the note and flower.

"Zatanna Grayson," Dick said with an exaggerated emphasis. "I love you."

Zatanna beamed, "Happy 28th Dick."

"Happy 28th Zee Grayson." He said as he stood up and brought his lips down to hers.


End file.
